And the cat came back
by littlerose222
Summary: After Kyo has been in intensive care for years he shows up at Yuki's door. What will happen when one of them tells the other he loves him. Warning: yaoi, Lemon in later chapters. Kyo X Yuki
1. It happened two and a half years ago

And the cat came back Chapter 1: It happened two and a half years ago 

**Yuki: **

I was woken by the sound of someone knocking on my apartment door, knowing me they must have been knocking pretty loudly. I got out of bed still half asleep and went to answer the door. Seeing who was there woke me all the way up. What the hell is he doing here? I thought right before he fainted.

Why the hell is Kyo here and no in intensive care. He was in pretty bad shape last time I saw him. Well that was on his 20th birthday at least 6 months ago. I was forced to go see him by Haru he picked me up and carried me there. I didn't fight back because- well I don't know why but still.

Kyo has been in intensive care for two and a half years. Right after the curse was broken. I don't know how Kyo did it or what Akito did to him but it must have been bad the only thing he has said in the past years is 'I killed him, I'm free to love that person.' Well we thought he meant Thoru but nope she got marred and Kyo didn't care he just looked at her and smiled as if he was happy for her.

I was just standing here thinking until in noticed Kyo is on the floor and people are starting to come out of their rooms. Well I guess he has to stay the night I just want to go to bed.

**Kyo:**

Huh…were am I and why am I cold. I open my eyes slowly and look around the room this is not my room. I sit up and look down at the bed. Yuki's rapped up in his blue blanket. His soft looking gray-violet colored hair and his big eyelashes making shadows on his pale checks in the early morning light.

He probably had to carry me inside and was to tired to me a spot on the couch or something and dropped me on his bed. Then when back to sleep. That's just like him. Oh well he's no awake to bug me. Well I'm awake and I'm going to bug him but this time it's going to be something we will both like and that is what will bug him.

I pulled the blanket off of him oh my god he sleeps in only his boxers. He is so sexy! Oh my god did I just think that. I need to stay on task. I pulled of my shoes, socks, pants and shirt so I'm left in my boxers. I get up and straddled his thin waist above his slender hips. I moved my body down so our hips are a lined and pushed up with that movement I got aroused. As Yuki's eyes shot open.


	2. Almost but not quite

**And the cat came back**

Disclamer: I wish I could tell you I own Fruits Basket but i don't. [I'm going to go cry in a corner now

Please rate and please don't be mean this is my first fan fiction.

Sorry my chapters are so short hopfully I will be able to put them out faster.

I'm sorry about my spelling if you see some tell me.

Also if you have any ideas tell me.

**Chapter two: Almost but not quite**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyo:**

Okay, I have known I liked Yuki for 3 years and it's still kind of wierd, here I am on top of him, both of use in our boxers. Were both guys this is so wrong but it dosen't feel wrong at all it feels good. I lowerd my face untill it was inches away fom Yuki's lips. I've waited years for this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki:**

I feel something rub my lower waist. Whats going on? It feels good. I open my eyes and see Kyo on top of me.Kyo was only wearing his boxers his taned, musculer chest was so hott. He lowed his face down closer to mine and smirked. he coght my lips with his. He keeped his eyes open and I could tell he was laughing on the inside. His eyes slowly closed. He moved his hips again it felt so good but this is Kyo I'm talking about the guy I fought with everyday untill two and a half years ago. He did it agian this time I moved down while he moved up and I let out a maon. Kyo took that chance to deepen the kiss he ran is tounge over mine.

I slowly closed my eyes, not caring that this was happening with Kyo, it felt great. I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face in closer to deepen our kiss even more. Kyo started moving his left hand up and down my bare chest. I moaned again at the touch as we split apart for air. I whisped "Go lower." in his ear, then licked. He started purring. Yes I said purring it was the sexyest, hottest, and most funny thing in the world and it turned me on. "I'll do it again if out move," I grabed his hand and put it the ban of my boxers "down."

Kyo looked down at me. His eyes asked my ifI was sure, I nodded. so he started playing with the ban on my boxers and I shivered at his touch. I moved my head back up to start licking, biting, kissing, and sucking on his ear. Kyo sliped one of his fingers under the ban as it touched my skin I gasped. After awhile he sliped his second finger under the ban, then the third, forth, untill his whole hand was in my boxers. his hand just played with the sensitive skin. Kyo most likely liked it when I gasped.

I let him keep this up untill my member started throbing in pain from hard it was geting. "Owww...It hurts. Kyo hurry up it hurts so bad." Kyo moved his hand up and grabed my boxer ban and pulled them down and off, in one movement. As Kyo was doing this I relised that kyo hasn't said one word yet. "Kyo." he looked up at me. "Why wont you talk?" He just shruged his sholders and looked back down his hand he grabed my member. He started runing his hands up and down it. it feels good but I need to Know what Kyo's thinking. "K-Kyo stop. Stop it." He looked back up at me, he looked hurt. "It's just that I need to know what your thinking, why your doing this? Why now? You wont tell me please can you please tell me?" After I said that Kyo looked even more hurt then before. He started backing away from me than got of the bed. He looked back at me and grabed his clothes of the floor. Then walked to the door. When he turned to look at me I saw a single tear run down his cheek befor he turned and walked out of my bedroom door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyo:**

I was trying to tell him but i couldn't get my voice to work. So I did the only thing I could do leave. I grabed my clothes trying not to cry. I turned to look at what I had, and what I lost in ten minutes just because I couldn't talk. Then I turned back to the door and walked out the door. I have no were to go maybe I could stay here a little while longer. Maybe Yuki will let me stay. I went into the kitchen and put my clothes on. I sat down at the kitchen table and rested my head on it.


	3. Please talk

**And the cat came back**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Please review and please be nice this is my first fan fiction.

Sorry my chapters are so small but I hope to get them out faster that way.

Any ideas? Please tell me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Please talk**

**Kyo:**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is wake. What woke my up? Then I feel something touch me. I turn around and Yuki is right there with his hands around my waist. What the hell! We just got in a fight. Yuki's hands start to go under my shirt. Well this might be all right… no it wont. I can't let him! I can't! I can't! But I need this.

"Will you please talk to me?" Yuki asked.

I grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote 'I want to but I can't, I tried my voice wont work. I'm sorry.'

"Oh… I guess that makes sense when did you last talk?"

'Two and a half years ago.'

"Ya that dose make sense. Ummmm… well why are you here? Why did you do what you did? Why now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki:**

Kyo flipped over the piece of paper to right on the back 'I'm here because I've liked you for years. I killed Akito because when I told him that I liked you he would hurt you right in front of me so that I would learn my place. I've liked you foe three years now.' After I read that I looked at Kyo and his whole face was beat red, he has probably been working up his courage for a while now.

I was surprised by that answer what should I say to something like that "Ummm… I'm sorry but I don't know what to say." I said. Kyo's the expression on his face changed to looking embarrassed, sad, and understanding at the same time. He looked so cute. I didn't just think that. We are both guys for starters and we are in the same family. Well I've always thought that I might be gay but we are still family. Well not really we are vary distant family. Well I don't know how I feel about him but I know how to find out. I grabbed Kyo's hand and ran in to my room and pushed him down on the bed.

Kyo looked surprised but in a good way. "I wont to find out who I feel about you and this is the only way I can think of. So if I tell you to stop will you? I asked and Kyo nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So do you like it?


	4. Testing feelings

**And the cat came back**

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Sorry my chapters are so short.

If I spell anything wrong please tell me.

If you have any ideas for my story or for a new story please tell me.

Thank you for reading my story.

Please review and please don't be mean.

Hope you like the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Testing feelings**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki:**

Kyo nodded and grabed my wrists. He fliped over so he was on top of me. he sat on my chest. Kyo grabed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. Then he slide his hands up my shirt. My pants were already becoming tight in the crotch area. So I slide my hands down to the button of my pants and undid them, pulling them down. While Kyo started undoing my shirt button by button untill it was all the way undone exposing my chest. Kyo pushed his shirt, that was laying right beside us, off the bed and onto the floor.

He grabed my pants and pulled them the rest of the way down, then off. He slide my shirt off my sholders slowly untill it was gone. My pants and shirt joined Kyo's shirt on the floor.

I reached down to undo Kyo's pants. I slide them down. Kyo kicked them down the rest of the way and onto the floor. He lower his body so our hips, chests, and faces were a lined but Kyo's long legs were on ether side of mine. He lowerd his head down so his lips coved mine it didn't take long for our kiss to deepen. Kyo licked my lip and I opend my mouth to let him in. When Kyo shifted his wieght I realised how much my arousol hurt. When we parted for air Kyo moved his hips over mine and I moaned when his hard dick touched mine own. Kyo did it again but harder and I moaned even loader.

I grabed the ban on his boxers and pulled them down and off and Kyo did the same to mine. Both pairs fell onto the floor and out of sight. Kyo grabed my dick and started pumping it. After some time, moaning, and kissing everything when blank as I came all over Kyo. He just smiled. Untill then I had not thought about who whould be who but it became clear when Kyo fliped me over onto my stomach.

He used my cum that was all over his hand to 'libercate' as he stuck one finger into me and pull it back out over and over again. It hurt at first and when the pain was gone it just felt good. After some time he put in the second. When Kyo hit this one spot I let out a scream the ended as a moan. "Do it again." I said out of breath so he did. Kyo started sissoring his fingers to get me ready for him. "I'm ready just do it." Kyo sissored again a copple of times before pulling them out only to be replased by his dick that he pushed in slowly. He slowly started pulling it out only to stop short before pushing it back in. "Your not going to hurt me, so could you please go faster and harder." I said.

Kyo looked at me with worryed eyes but he still started to go fasted and harder little by little. After geting a good pace he started ot go in deeper and deeper untill I let out a scream. His eyes went wide and he quickly started to pull out. "No! Don't stop it felt great, do it again."

Kyo gave me a weird look but still started to push himself back into me and back out. His pace quickened everytime untill he hit the spot again maoning everytime he hit it. Untill Kyo finaly came inside of me with a moan and my name "Yuki" fell from kyo's lips and he colapsed onto me. We just stayed like that with Kyo's heavy breath in my ear. The only thing I was thinking was that Kyo had said my name.

When Kyo coght his breath he bulled himself out of me and rolled onto is back beside me his whole body covered in sweat and our mixed cum. I moved closer to him laying my head on his cheast. Kyo put his arm around my shoulders. I have never felt more safe then I do now and I fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teeheehee do you like it?


	5. Last night did we?

**And the cat came back**

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Sorry my chapters are so short.

If I spell anything wrong please tell me.

If you have any ideas for my story or for a new story please tell me.

Thank you for reading my story.

Please review and please don't be mean.

Hope you like the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Last night did we?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyo:**

I woke up with Yuki still asleep beside me with his head on me chest. Holy crap it wasn't a dream, it really happened. So Yuki must have wanted this because he didn't stop me like he said he would if he didn't have any feelings for me. Well I want more he better wake up soon. "Yuki" did I just speek? I can talk agian. "Yuki" he didn't even move. "Yuki" I said while I started to tickle his sides. "Yuki wake up."

Yuki scwormed in his sleep and finialy woke up. He lifted his head off my chest. He looked up at me, his eyes heavly lided, he looked like he was confused. He picked up the sheets and looked under them when he saw that we where both naked his violet-gray eyes widened, his head snaped up so he was looking me right in the eye. "What the hell did we do?" Yuki asked and he droped the sheet and I could feel it start to cling to me again.

That would of hurt if I didn't know that Yuki was still half asleep. Yuki closeed his eyes tightly and let out a big sigh. When he opened his eyes I could tell he was really awake this time. "So we really did umm... you know what I mean did we have sex?"

I nodded.

"I-I can't bealive it. Well it's not that I didn't know I was gay it's just didn't my first time would be with you. Well it's not like I don't have feelings for you it's just that I would for thought. Oh my god did I say that out loud? Crap." Yuki said and claped a hand over his mouth.

"Yuki, are you okay?" I asked.

"You just talked!" Yuki yelled while pointing at me, his eye growing huge.

"Umm... ya it seems like i can talk again. The doctors thought I was just locking up my words like Kisa did."

"Okay, so what made you unlock them?"

"You." I answered truefuly while crawling towards him. When I stoped my lips were only an inch or two away form Yuki's. "I finaly did what I've wanted to do for years, lets do it again."

"No"

"Why not?" I asked a pout tuging at my lips.

It's not that I don't want to it's just we have something we need to talk about, like what happend when you killed Akito? Why did you come here in the first place? Why did you just faint? It was so hard to drag you all the way throgh the kitchen, living room, down the hall and then lift you up onto my bed."

"I can't tell you what happen with Akito, well not yet I'm not ready for that sorry. Ummm I don't remeber why I came here, most likely to do what I did. I don't remeber how I got here how I found out where you lived. As for the fainting part I was most likely out of breath. So can we have sex now?"

"No!" Yuki yelled he looked pissed, but after he looked sorry. "I have another thing to ask you. What does this make us now?"

"Well thats easy, you didn't stop me so, boyfriends? Lovers? An item? If thats what you wont or are you going to send me away and never talk to me again?"

"I don't think I'm ready to be an item but I'm not going to send you away." Yuki said moving the inch or so farther to make our lips meet in soft kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki:**

"Good, but what are we going to do about him?" Kyo said pointing to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFHANGER... don't hate me sorry that it took my so long to put up the chapter.


	6. It's not what it looks like

Hey sorry I have not updated in a bit but I got grounded for a month. So agian I'm sorry.

Disclamer: I do not own fruits basket blah blah blah

Again sorry.  
Well I'll get to the story now.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki:**

I turn and there stood Ayame in the door way with a big smile on his face and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said.

"Oh really?" Ayame asked "Then what is going on?"

"Ummmmm..."

"See, you two theres nothing you can say. I know what happened it's not that hard to guess." Ayame said "I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Okay Ayame you can leave now so I can get back to what I was doing." Kyo said leaning in towards me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask Kyo in a wisper.

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone, so whats the problem?" Kyo says back in a wisper.

"Ayame" I call hoping he hasn't left yet.

"Yes, Yuki?" Ayame says coming back into the room.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I wont."

"Thanks."

"If you come to my shop tomorow."

"What?!" Kyo and me yell at the same time.

"You just have to come Yuki, I have something for you two."

"What is it?" Kyo asks.

Ayame, walks over to the bed in a skiping way and wispers in Kyo's ear.

"Okay we'll come tomorow." kyo says after Ayame is done wispering in his ear. "But could you leave now please we are kinda busy now."

"Okay!" Ayame yelled as he ran out of the room. The door to the apartment closed with a slam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short.


	7. Can we yet?

**And the cat came back**

Hey it's the next chapter!!

Teeheehee!

I don't own fruits basket blah blah blah.

But I wish I did.

Well I'm working on another story too and it will come out when I'm done this one.

You can read more about it on my profile thingy.

Please review!

Hope you like the story!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuki:**

Kyo started coming toword me. "Kyo what are you doing?" I ask as he pushed me back so I was laying on the bed, he crawled on top of me, siting on my waist.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Can we have sex now? Or are you going to ask more questions?"

"Well I have one more question."

"What's that."

"What did Ayame say to you to make you what to go to his shop?"

"Well you do know what his shop sells don't you?"

"Ya, dresses for men and women for 'men's romance'."

"Well your the smart one put two and two together."

"NO NO NO NO! I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"Why not it would be kinky, a maid, a nurse, school girl, police officer, maybe handcuffs with that one. Dosen't that sound fun?"

"If I'm the one dressing up, NO!"

"Please." Kyo said with a pout he looks so cute.

"Fine! I'll try them on but no promises."

"Okay. Now that we talked that through let's have sex." Kyo stated as he began rocking his hips, his hard dick brushing my semi-hard one. He moved his head down and started kissing my jaw line. My dick was geting harder and harder. Kyo moved his lips onto my mouth kissing me lightly over and over again. I grabed Kyo's hair and pulled his head down. Our lips crashed together in a hungry kiss, Kyo's tounge ran over my lips asking me to open for him and I did happly. Kyo's hot tounge ran over mine.

Good thing we still were not dressed because it would have been ripped off.

Kyo's hips were still rocking aginst mine and the rocking was becomeing harder, faster, and more despret. His hands were running up and down my whole body. My hands were still lost in Kyo's hair pulling it as his kisses moved from my lips to my jaw line to my ear then down my neck. I pushed my head back as far as it would go so Kyo had more of my neck to kiss. Kyo's kissed moved down and down untill he was kissing my chest. His kiss got lower still. They went down to my nipples, he started licking one nub untill it got hard then he bit it. It hurt and I flinched but then Kyo started to suck on the bit mark. I let out a moan. Kyo stoped and moved to my other nipple and did the same. Kyo then started to trail kisses down my stomick untill he got to my bellybutton he stuck his tounge and it dipped in. He sweriled his tounge and I let out a small moan.

Kyo moved down more licking down the length of my dickwhen he got to the tip he took me whole into his mouth. When I felt his warn wet mouth around me I pulled his hair. My hips bucked on their own but Kyo had a good hold on them. God this felt so good. I was starting to cum alrady.

Kyo started to bob his head. "Kyo, I can't hold it in much longer!" I said but Kyo only looked up at me. He stopped bobing his head but started to hum. I let out a moan and pulled on his hair. "Kyo, ahhhhhhh!" I moaned out as I cummed into Kyo's open mouth and he drank it all, he started sucking trying to get it all. When he was done he graped one of my legs and put it over his sholder, then did the same with my other leg.

Kyo put two of his fingers on my lips and said "Suck." so I opened my mouth and did what he had said.

When I was done he put one of the fingers inside of me and started to thrust it in over and over again. It didn't hurt as much this time but it still hurt. After a bit it started to feel good. Kyo then put in the second finger and the pain was back but like it did the first time the pain started to go away and the good feeling was back.

Kyo started to sizzor his fingers to get me ready for him. When Kyo thought I was ready he took out his fingers. Kyo replaced them with his dick. Kyo started to move at a slow pace it hurt at the begining, but after a bit all I could think about was how good this felt. Kyo speed up untill his body was slaming into mine going deeper and deeper into me. Then Kyo hit that spot in me. I let out a sceam and I pulled on Kyo's hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyo:**

When I hit Yuki's spot he pulled on my hair and let out a scream, at least now I know that's a good thing. (Yuki is a screamer, who would of thought?) When we're done I'll have no hair left if he keeps this up, but who cares.

At this point Yuki cummed for a second time with a big moan. His walls closed in on my dick and I came. I unhooked Yuki's legs and pulled myself out of him.

I droped on to Yuki my head on his chest and I could hear his too fast heart beat and his heavy, heavy breathing. "That was great." I said to Yuki breathlessly.

"Ya it was."

"I feel all gross, I need a shower."

"I'll have one with you." Yuki said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like this chapter?

I hope you did!

Teeheehee

Bye bye (waves)


End file.
